


Bright, Even in the Night

by MasukisJacket



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/F, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, The pre trained masuki card dropped and suddenly my gayness took over, They are so fucking soft it is unreal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: Rei thinks about how she's in love with Masuki and they kiss I guessThat is all this fic is
Relationships: Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei
Kudos: 11





	Bright, Even in the Night

The door to the ferris wheel closed, and Rei sighed. This was the beginning of the end of their day together, and even though it had gone well into the night at this point, she still wanted more. Theme parks had a lot to do, and they had gotten there sometime in the late afternoon, but it was still impressive how long they had managed to stay.

She guessed it was the power of her insanely big crush on Masuki that made that happen. It was easy to come up with excuses to stay, and Masuki went along with it all. Not many people were in the park anymore, and so the ferris wheel moved along fairly quickly. Rei looked out the window at the rest of the park, which was now colorfully lit up. It was wonderful to look at, but...

Her gaze kept getting drawn back to Masuki. She just wanted to see how she was feeling, and also maybe admire her because wow. She was very very pretty, anyone could see that, but she had a very serene expression at the moment. Rei enjoyed her energy, but seeing her be calm and relaxed was really nice too.

Masuki was almost like the sun. She always shone so brightly, even in a calm moment like this. She was so nice to be around, and there was never a dull moment. It was so easy to love her, with her energy rubbing off on everyone, and her confidence and charm were subtle, but there.

"Rei?" Masuki turned to her with the same serene smile she had been looking out the window with, and Rei felt something in her heart go fuzzy. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Mmm," Rei hummed, glancing back to the window for just long enough to notice that the ferris wheel had stopped. "Not much."

"Yeah, I guess that you were staring at me for no reason, huh?" Masuki asked, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Ah. I..." Rei hesitated. "I guess not. I was just thinking about... You?" Masuki chuckled at this, and stood from the opposing seat to sit next to her.

"I was thinking about you too," She said, her voice quieter than usual.

"Really?" Rei was surprised.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Well..." Masuki looked to the side, and Rei could swear she blushed a little. "It's obvious, right? I like you, a lot."

"Yeah. I like you too," Rei moved a bit closer, and gently reached out to hold her hand. "I was thinking about how you're like the sun."

"The sun?" Masuki intertwined their fingers, and rested her head on Rei's shoulder. "What, just cause my of my hair?"

Rei laughed, "No, not at all. You just shine really brightly."

"C'mon," Masuki nudged her. "If I'm the sun, then you're the moon. Cool, bright..."

"Wait, but doesn't the moon just reflect the sun's light?"

"... Well, maybe it wasn't the best comparison, but still! You get the point," Masuki lifted her head. Her eyes were so full of love, and also close, much closer than Rei had realized.

"Yeah, I do," Rei decided to lean in, and rest her forehead against Masuki's.

"Rei? You mind if I kiss you?"

"Of course not," She said without thinking. Not that she needed to think about it.

And then they were kissing, and oh yeah this _was_ her first kiss. It was a magical feeling, like every good feeling in the universe decided to hang out inside her chest. Masuki was holding her so gently, and it felt like they were both trying to pour all their love for each other into this simple action. She felt so warm, in contrast to the winds outside that always showed up in the transition period between winter and spring.

"I wish we'd done this earlier," Masuki said once they pulled away, resting her head on the back of the seat.

"Better later than never," Rei sighed, her heart finally starting to calm down. "I love you." That made a deep blush rise on Masuki's cheeks, and she grinned after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I love you too."


End file.
